leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taric/rozwój
Stara Istnieje rodzaj magii, nieznany wielu mieszkańcom Runeterry, dyskredytowany przez nielicznych, którzy wiedzą o jego istnieniu. Jest to magia ziemi czerpiąca moc z rezonacji kryształów i klejnotów. Taric, Klejnot Rycerstwa, jest jedynym praktykującym magię tego typu na Runeterrze, gdyż przywołano go tu z odległego świata. W ojczyźnie jego ojciec był szanowanym uzdrowicielem. Już za młodu Taric wykazywał zainteresowanie pracą ojca. Młody chłopiec bardzo szybko przyswajał wiedzę o ziołach, roślinach i lekach zwierzęcego pochodzenia, lecz najbardziej fascynowała go moc klejnotów. W bardzo krótkim czasie Taric przeczytał wszystkie książki w bogatej bibliotece ojca i wyznaczył sobie nową ścieżkę w życiu. Chciał pomagać ludziom, ale nie tylko opatrując ich rany i lecząc ich z chorób. Nie było mu pisane zostać uzdrowicielem, lecz obrońcą – takim, który wykorzysta moc ziemi do chronienia innych. Wkrótce Taric został błędnym rycerzem i zyskał sławę w całej ojczyźnie, aż pewnego dnia zaklęcie przywołujące porwało go na Runeterrę. Chociaż z początku był zdezorientowany uważa, że kontynent Valoran potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak on. Chociaż tęskni za domem, z radością walczy w League, będąc obrońcą dla każdego, kto tego potrzebuje. Jego zadbany i stylowy wygląd oraz lśniąca, inkrustowana klejnotami zbroja i młot sprawiły, że stał się sławą League of Legends. Media Valoranu z jakiegoś powodu bardzo interesują się jego życiem osobistym. Chociaż chętnie opowiada on o obowiązkach bohatera, Taric nie lubi mówić o tym, co robi poza League, i ceni sobie swą prywatność. Rozwój Upadek [[Plik:Upadek|center|600px|thumb|''Aby wspiąć się na Górę, musiałem odpuścić...]] Aktualizacja bohatera ''Taric pojawił się na Summoner's Rift zaledwie kilka miesięcy po wydaniu League. Wielu spośród początkowych bohaterów otrzymało już swoje aktualizacje, ale Taric, dotychczas znany jako Klejnot Rycerstwa, wciąż czekał na swoją kolej. Aż do teraz. Nasz ogłuszający Aspekt wkrótce pojawi się na PBE z całkiem nową narracją (poczytajcie poświęcony mu komiks oraz jego nową historię!), zestawem umiejętności, wyglądem - wliczając w to najwspanialsze włosy w całej historii Riftu - oraz efektami dźwiękowymi. Szczegóły w dalszej części.Aktualizacja bohatera: Taric, Tarcza Valoranu Umiejętności *'' : Taric, używając swoich umiejętności, wzmacnia swoje dwa kolejne ataki podstawowe. Ataki te są wykonywane szybciej, zadają zwiększone obrażenia i skracają czas odnowienia jego umiejętności.'' *'' : Taric leczy siebie i wszystkich pobliskich sojuszników w oparciu o liczbę zebranych ładunków Gwiezdnego Muśnięcia. Taric może wygenerować do trzech ładunków.'' *'' : Wszystkie umiejętności Tarica są rzucane jednocześnie przez niego samego i przez związanego z nim sojusznika.'' **''Biernie: Bastion zwiększa pancerz Tarica.'' **''Użycie: Taric wiąże się z sojusznikiem w wyniku czego obydwoje zyskują ochronną tarczę. Bastion pozostaje na wybranym sojuszniku do czasu, aż Taric nie użyje go na innym sojuszniku albo aż nie oddalą się od siebie na tyle, aby przerwać połączenie.'' *'' : Taric z niewielkim opóźnieniem wystrzeliwuje w wybranym kierunku krótką falę astralnej energii, która ogłusza wszystkich trafionych wrogów.'' *'' : Taric prosi o wsparcie same gwiazdy. Z umiarkowanym opóźnieniem on sam i wszyscy pobliscy sojusznicy stają się na parę sekund niewrażliwi.'' Gra w alei center|500px Taric w alei jest bohaterem, który wyjątkowo przyciąga wzrok, i to nie tylko z powodu swej grzywy. Sprytne celowanie Rozbłyskiem pozwoli trafić jego charakterystycznym ogłuszeniem i da mu szansę na dojście do wroga i wykonanie paru podstawowych ataków. Zuchwałość rzecz jasna zapewnia tym atakom dodatkową siłę, ale również znacząco skraca czas odnowienia jego umiejętności, w następstwie czego będzie mógł szybciej ogłuszyć po raz kolejny. A gdy już parę razy trzaśnie przeciwnika, może wycofać się z powrotem na bezpieczniejszą pozycję i uleczyć się za pomocą Gwiezdnego Muśnięcia. Nie myślcie jednak, że cała gra Tarczą Valoranu opiera się tylko na tym zagraniu. Kiedy uzyska dostęp do Bastionu, czyli swojej umiejętności użytkowej, zyskuje zdecydowanie więcej możliwości i staje się dużo większym zagrożeniem. Taric, wiążąc się ze swoim sojusznikiem, może w gruncie rzeczy podwoić znaczenie swoich umiejętności na bardzo kreatywne, inteligentne sposoby. Bliźniacze uleczenie Gwiezdnego Muśnięcia oznacza, że nie musi już cały czas trzymać się zaraz obok swego kompana z alei; z kolei sprytne ustawianie się i celowanie Rozbłyskiem może całkowicie zniweczyć nawet najbardziej zawzięte ganki czy ataki pod wieżą. Co więcej, Bastion nie jest umiejętnością zarezerwowaną wyłącznie dla strzelca, którego wspiera Taric. Umiejętności tej można użyć np. na swoim dżunglerze, aby zapewnić mu absorbującą obrażenia tarczę, a gdy rozpocznie się gank - wziąć się za wszystko to, co Taricowi wychodzi najlepiej. Umiejętne wykorzystanie Rozbłysku pozwoli na ogłuszenie kilku wrogów, a Gwiezdne Muśnięcie przyda się do utrzymania grającego w dżungli towarzysza Tarica w dobrej kondycji, gdy razem będą się starali za wszelką cenę zdobyć upragnione zabójstwo. A skoro mówimy już o leczeniu, to jest to umiejętność, której użycie Taric powinien dobrze przemyśleć. Choć Tarcza Valoranu może jej używać dosyć często, to zwykle lepiej zrobi, jeśli zachowa Gwiezdne Muśnięcie do czasu, aż uzbiera trzy ładunki. Koszt many się nie zmienia, a przeprowadzenie ganku lub zainicjowanie innego kreatywnego zagrania, kiedy Taric będzie dysponował w pełni naładowanym Q, pozwoli mu skuteczniej wspomagać swój zespół. Potyczki Taric dysponuje całym wachlarzem możliwości w pobliżu neutralnych celów, a to dzięki jego wrodzonej odporności i bardzo przydatnych w walkach drużynowych umiejętnościom. Może na przykład odpierać ataki przeciwnych zespołów w pobliżu smoka, absorbując ich nękające ataki za pomocą tarczy Bastionu i swojej pokaźnej ilości punktów zdrowia. Wrodzy dżunglerzy, chcący ukraść cel za pomocą Porażenia, muszą też liczyć się z Rozbłyskiem, który - jeśli trafi - praktycznie daje zespołowi Tarica łatwe zabójstwo oraz zapewnia ładunek wzmocnienia smoka. Z kolei jeśli to drużyna Tarica jest spóźniona i stara się powstrzymać wrogów od zabicia smoka, to Tarcza Valoranu może wejść do akcji wraz ze swoim dżunglerem, używając Gwiezdnego Muśnięcia do utrzymania się przy życiu, podczas gdy Bastion i Rozbłysk pozwolą im na wykorzystanie bliźniaczych, obszarowych ogłuszeń. Taricowi i jego sojusznikom, skąpanym w błękitnym blasku Kosmicznej Poświaty, czyli jego superumiejętności, jeszcze łatwiej przychodzi bronienie i zdobywanie celów. W czasie podejmowanych w ostatniej chwili prób walki o smoka, Taric może użyć na swoim dżunglerze Bastionu, otwierając przed nim drogę do bezczelnej rywalizacji o skrzydlatą nagrodę. Może też w podobny sposób rzucić Bastion na swojego zabójcę, a następnie użyć superumiejętności, pozwalając mu na wykonanie ataku pod wieżą, który w każdym innym przypadku byłby straceńczy. W taki sposób czy inny, zakładając dobre wyczucie czasu, Kosmiczna Poświata umożliwi wykonywanie - wydawać by się mogło - samobójczych misji. Walki drużynowe right|350px Kiedy zespoły zdecydują się na drużynową zabawę, Taric może wybierać spośród kilku różnych rozwiązań. Pierwszym jest wypełnianie typowej dla wspierających roli polegającej na asystowaniu swojej tylnej formacji. Taric w takiej sytuacji będzie się trzymał blisko swojego strzelca, chroniąc go przy pomocy rzucanych na siebie umiejętności, a jednocześnie wykorzystując umieszczony na sojuszniczym bohaterze z przedniej formacji Bastion do wpływania na wydarzenia w tej strefie potyczki. Może również sam zająć miejsce w przedniej formacji swojego zespołu, a Bastion umieścić na swoim sojuszniku z tylnej formacji. W obydwu wypadkach Taric ma całe mnóstwo możliwości dawania się we znaki przeciwnikom po obydwu końcach formacji swojego zespołu, chociaż nieustannie będzie musiał mieć oko na wszystko, co się dzieje dookoła, i często będzie zmuszony podejmować trudne decyzje. Może na przykład ocalić sojuszników za pomocą Gwiezdnego Muśnięcia albo skorzystać z Kosmicznej Poświaty, ale jeśli zdecyduje się uratować swojego umierającego zabójcę, to może nie być w stanie zrobić tego samego dla swojego strzelca, gdy ten wpadnie w tarapaty. I analogicznie - może użyć Rozbłysku i ogłuszyć wrogiego zabójcę, który właśnie zabiera się za przerobienie jego kumpla z tylnej formacji na mielonkę, ale postępując w ten sposób może z kolei stracić szansę na udzielenie pomocy swojemu sojusznikowi, na którym umieścił Bastion, w zlikwidowaniu uciekającego, rannego przeciwnika. Koniec końców Taric ma wielki wpływ na przebieg walk drużynowych jakkolwiek by nie grał, ale dokonywane przez niego w mgnieniu oka wybory będą często decydowały o tym, kto przeżyje, a kto polegnie. Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' : Graves i Taric tworzą zgraną parę, a szczególnie dobrze powodzi im się, gdy zwrócą na siebie uwagę wrogów. Krótki zasięg Gravesa oznacza, że musi znaleźć się naprawdę blisko rzeczy, które chce podziurawić, a dzięki temu Taric (za pośrednictwem swego kompana, na którym umieścił Bastion) może dużo prościej trafić Rozbłyskiem. Co więcej, podczas gdy inni strzelcy mogą nie dożyć chwili, kiedy zadziała Rozbłysk i Kosmiczna Poświata (pamiętajcie, że obydwie umiejętności są rzucane z opóźnieniem), Graves jest zazwyczaj wystarczająco odporny, aby przetrwać o kilka trudnych chwil dłużej.'' *'' : Nie ma chyba drugiej takiej „dwubohaterowej” ekipy siejącej zniszczenie, jak Vi i Taric. Różowowłosa maszyna do wyprowadzania ciosów zawsze stara się dokonywać jak najostrzejszych inicjacji, a Bastion Tarica pozwoli jej na jeszcze ostrzejsze inicjacje. Rozbłysk świetnie uzupełnia , ogłuszając cel Vi, gdy ta robi użytek ze swych wściekłych pięści, a Kosmiczna Poświata i Gwiezdne Muśnięcie zapewniają jej ochronę przed kontratakami wrogów. Bezpieczeństwo, które daje Taric, może też zachęcić Vi do budowania bardziej ofensywnych przedmiotów niż zwykle, pozwalając jej na nokautowanie swoich celów w rekordowym czasie.'' *'' : Diana, podobnie jak Vi, kocha brutalne atakowanie delikatniejszych wrogów, ale brakuje jej twardych efektów kontroli tłumu, których potrzebuje do finalizowania swoich zabójstw. Obecność Tarica u jej boku eliminuje ten problem. Wystarczy, że umieści on swój Bastion na najbardziej zrzędliwej środkowej w League, a gdy ta trafi i wykona - użyje na jej celu Rozbłysku, by mogła dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia. I choć Diana nie posiada tradycyjnych umiejętności ułatwiających ucieczkę, do których dostęp mają inni zabójcy, to podczas wycofywania się na bezpieczną pozycję będzie mogła polegać na Kosmicznej Poświecie i swej wrodzonej odporności.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' : Zyra może spowodować u Tarica wyjątkowo mocny ból głowy, w szczególności podczas gry w alei. Poza całą masą spowolnień i unieruchomień, którymi może uwidocznić brak mobilności u Tarczy Valoranu, jest też w stanie skutecznie kontrować jego Rozbłysk za pomocą i . Jakby tego było mało, to Taric jest ogólnie dosyć podatny na nękanie, którego Zyra ma - mówiąc bez ogródek - od groma. I tak - to jest nawiązanie do... ogrodnictwa.'' *'' : Obszarowe leczenie i niewrażliwość są bardzo fajne i w ogóle, ale trochę bezcelowe, kiedy wrogi zabójca może błyskawicznie zaatakować i roznieść sojusznika Tarica w pył zanim Kosmiczna Poświata zdąży zadziałać. Superumiejętność potrzebuje paru sekund, aby się uzbroić - a to więcej niż dość czasu dla dysponującego szybkimi palcami, oportunistycznego gracza LeBlanc na użycie swej kombinacji czarów i zlikwidowanie chronionego przez Tarica celu.'' *'' : Taric jest z reguły dosyć odpornym gościem, ale jeśli chcielibyśmy doszukiwać się jakichś jego słabszych punktów, to bez wątpienia jednym z nich są obrażenia magiczne. Dla przykładu stałe wzmocnienie pancerza, zapewniane przez Bastion, nie daje żadnej ochrony przed bolączką, jaką są obrażenia magiczne. I w tym momencie pojawia się Corki - najbardziej magiczny spośród wszystkich strzelców, który jednocześnie ma pod dostatkiem umiejętności skutecznie eksponujących drugą słabość Tarica, czyli podatność na nękanie.'' Na razie to wszystko, ale za niedługo będziecie mogli przeczytać o tym, jak zabraliśmy się za aktualizację Tarica! Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px W miarę jak dopracowywaliśmy wygląd partnerów Tarica, nasz pokryty kryształami Demacianin o wielkich stopach zaczynał sprawiać wrażenie coraz to bardziej szkaradnego. Połączmy skandaliczny wygląd z przestarzałym zestawem umiejętności i dostajemy świetnego kandydata do aktualizacji, chociaż naszym celem nie było całkowite zastąpienie go. Zamiast tego wysłaliśmy Klejnot Rycerstwa na epicką wyprawę, która miała za zadanie przekształcić go w Tarczę Valoranu.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Taric, Tarcza Valoranu Łaska odnaleziona na szczycie góry Kiedy tworzyliśmy Tarica po raz pierwszy, wymyśliliśmy mu dość niejasną fabułę, wg której był pozaziemską istotą, mającą obsesję na punkcie klejnotów. To doprowadziło do sytuacji, w której większość graczy patrzy na niego jak na dziwacznego gościa, który bez przerwy biadoli o klejnotach. Musieliśmy zmierzyć się z wyzwaniem, którym było napisanie historii przekształcającej Tarica w wiarygodną postać, mającą swój cel oraz sensowne wyjaśnienie swej geologicznej obsesji. 500px|center Na początek musieliśmy znaleźć dla Tarica miejsce do życia, które pasowałoby do niego tematycznie. Niby wywodzi się z Demacii, jednak ani sposób gry nim, ani jego kolczasta garderoba jakoś specjalnie nie pasują do tematyki tego regionu. Początkowo chcieliśmy pozbyć się tego aspektu jego historii i zacząć od zera, ale wpadliśmy na lepszy pomysł - co jeśli ulepszylibyśmy starego Tarica, pisząc dla niego drugi akt? Zaczęliśmy od wersji roboczej „drugiego rozdziału” opowieści Klejnotu Rycerstwa, w którym Taric wyrusza w ryzykowną wyprawę na spektakularną Górę Targon. Po dotarciu na szczyt, Taric stoczył zwycięską walkę z astralną istotą znaną jako "'Protektor'". Epicki byt był pod wrażeniem determinacji Tarica i obdarzył upadłego Demacianina nowymi, obronnymi mocami. I w ten właśnie sposób Klejnot Rycerstwa stał się Tarczą Valoranu. ) jesteśmy zmuszeni przerobić postać całkowicie, aktualizując ją, ale generalnie wolimy unikać tego typu działań. „Dla mnie osobiście najważniejsze jest, aby nie szkodzić, jednocześnie ulepszając”, mówi starszy autor narracji, George "Glorft" Krstic. „Ważne jest, aby nie rujnować bohatera, pozbawiając go lubianych przez graczy aspektów. Nie można nagle zabrać Wolverine'owi jego szponów”.}} Nowszy, jeszcze wspanialszy Taric to wciąż ten sam nieprawdopodobnie przystojny Demacianin, którego znacie i kochacie. Jednakże jego nowa historia opowiada o tym, jak popadł w niełaskę, a potem odnalazł ją na nowo na szczycie Góry Targon. Podróż Tarica definiuje go na nowo jako obrońcę słabszych, który walczy o wszystko, co piękne. Stanąłby naprzeciw dwóch armii jednocześnie, aby ochronić kwiatek (albo dwóch molochów naraz w obronie prowadzącego , a to właściwie to samo). center|600px Jego wycieczka na wierzchołek góry dała mu nowy cel w życiu, ale potrzebował czegoś więcej, aby być gotowym do udania się na Rift. Potrzebował nowych ciuchów. Lśnij niczym diament left|300px Stary model Tarica jest okropnym i najbardziej rzucającym się w oczy aspektem bohatera - to właściwie w 75% klejnoty i kryształy wypadające z każdej strony. Szczerze powiedziawszy to coś takiego nijak nie pasuje do gry komputerowej z obecnej dekady. Jednak jego kryształy wcale nie '''muszą' wyglądać źle, podobnie jak jego imponujące, rozwiane, idealnie pasujące na okładkę harlekina włosy. Chcieliśmy zachować jedno i drugie, ale w taki sposób, aby spełniały nasze aktualne standardy. Gdy już powiązaliśmy Tarica z Górą Targon, musieliśmy tylko ustalić, czym tak naprawdę są jego kryształy: czy przypominają normalne kamienie szlachetne, które można znaleźć i wydobyć z ziemi, czy może są czymś bardziej niezwykłym? Wpadliśmy na pomysł, że jego kryształy mogą symbolizować moc, którą Taric otrzymał w trakcie swej przygody na Górze Targon.'' right|300px Kryształy owe nie są kamieniami - powstały z gwiezdnego światła. Wyrzućcie swoją książkę do fizyki, przestańcie śledzić Neila deGrasse'a Tysona na Twitterze i uwierzcie w nasze słowa - jeśli spowolnicie i skoncentrujecie światło gwiazd, to skondensuje się ono do ciała stałego, nasyconego dziwnymi, kinetycznymi mocami. Kryształy te (czy też klejnoty, jak kto woli) są źródłem nowo odkrytej mocy Tarica. Aby zachować niepowtarzalną tożsamość Tarica, nieco poprawiliśmy przesadzone aspekty wizualne jego modelu. Kiedy Tarcza Valoranu dumnie przemierza Rift, jego okazała grzywa faluje za nim, jak gdyby ciągle znajdował się w pobliżu jakiegoś wentylatora. Jest dłuższa, bardziej falista i bardziej przyciągająca wzrok. To zdecydowanie jest mężczyzna, który mógłby wystąpić w reklamie szamponu. '''I kupilibyście ten szampon.' center|500px ''Podkreślenie najlepszych aspektów Tarica wiązało się z zaakceptowaniem i chirurgicznym uwypukleniem jego męskiej atrakcyjności i urody. Podstawowy model Tarica dostał bardziej wyrazistą szczękę, a jego kurtka dekolt w kształcie litery V. W trakcie pierwszych testów dekolt sięgał do dolnej części jego mięśni piersiowych, ale podczas wewnętrznych testów kilku pracowników Riot doszło do wniosku, że wcięcie powinno odkrywać więcej i sięgać głębiej. Chcieli dostać tyle Tarica, ile tylko się dało. Więc udaliśmy się głębiej. center|600px Funkcjonalny i stylowy left|300px Stary zestaw umiejętności Tarica nie był oczywiście beznadziejny, ale wiązał się z nim jeden problem: prawie nic nie dawało uczucia ani nie wyglądało, jakby miało jakikolwiek wpływ na cokolwiek. Gracz na Taricu wcisnął jakiś klawisz, w wyniku czego coś się stało, ale efekt tego rzadko kiedy był ewidentny dla pozostałych uczestników starcia. Gra starą wersją Tarica rzadko kiedy dawała szansę na poczucie perlistej frajdy, jaką daje trafienie albo rozbijającego ziemię BUUUM, charakterystycznego dla - cały ubaw koncentrował się na milczącym przedłużaniu starć, w międzyczasie absorbując iście szokujące ilości obrażeń. Jego umiejętności były funkcjonalne, ale musieliśmy sprawić, aby były też stylowe. Problem po części wynikał z braku wizualnej klarowności, ale był też wynikiem znacznego rozwleczenia i niewidzialności umiejętności Tarica - fakt, że Taric dawał swym towarzyszom 12% swojego pancerza był dla zespołu bardzo przydatny, ale mało prawdopodobne było, że gracze dostrzegą wpływ tej umiejętności na swoją grę i dostosują do niej własne poczynania. By jego umiejętności były bardziej przekonujące, uczyniliśmy je bardziej skoncentrowanymi. Zrezygnowaliśmy z tych kłopotliwych, zwiększających statystyki, i zastąpiliśmy je dużo lepiej widocznymi - takimi jak jego nowa superumiejętność, Kosmiczna Poświata, która tymczasowo daje sojusznikom niewrażliwość. Kiedy was trafi, poczujecie się jak gwiazdy. 300px|right Umiejętności typu wskaż i kliknij mają swoje zastosowanie, ale stare ogłuszenie Tarica pochłaniało zbyt dużą część budżetu jego mocy. Zmieniając jego E (Rozbłysk) w umiejętność wymagającą wcelowania, mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na zwiększenie jej ewentualnego potencjału (od teraz ogłusza ona wszystkich trafionych wrogów, zamiast tylko jednego, obranego za cel przeciwnika), zastępując tym samym mniejszy (choć gwarantowany) potencjał starej wersji umiejętności. Utalentowani gracze Tarikiem będą mieli więcej dobrych okazji do wykazywania się skutecznymi zagraniami, a kiepscy - więcej okazji do sprawiania wam zawodu. Taric nadal jest obrońcą i nadal leczy swych przyjaciół za pomocą Q (Gwiezdne Muśnięcie), ale sposób działania jego nowego W (Bastion) jeszcze bardziej cementuje rolę Tarica jako opiekuna wszystkich, którzy znajdują się w potrzebie. Fakt, że Tarcza Valoranu może związać się tylko z jednym sojusznikiem naraz mógłby sugerować, że najlepiej zrobi, skupiając się na pomaganiu tylko temu jednemu bohaterowi, ale tak nie jest. Taric może wykorzystywać swego kumpla, z którym związał się Bastionem, do bycia w dwóch miejscach naraz, ogłuszając wrogich prowadzących i jednocześnie asystując swym własnym. Jest na miejscu, lecząc swojego , a w międzyczasie pomaga . Taric jest wszędzie, zawsze broniąc potrzebujących. center|500px Zszedł z Góry Targon wprost na PBE i prezentuje się olśniewająco. Spodziewajcie się, że wkrótce doświadczycie opiekuńczych właściwości jego kryształów. Obrazy Taric_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Taric_OriginalSkin_old2.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Tarica Taric_Hammer_SR.jpg|Zapowiedź przeróbki Tarica (stary młot Rycerza Klejnotów na sprzedaż u kupca) Taric_update.jpeg|Filmowa zapowiedź przeróbki Tarica Taric ASC Cover.jpg|Okładka komiksu "Wspinaczka" Taric VU promo concept 07.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 1 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU promo concept 05.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 2 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU promo concept 06.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 3 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU promo concept 01.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 4 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU promo concept 04.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 5 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU promo concept 03.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 6 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU promo concept 02.jpg|Grafika promująca przeróbkę Tarcia 7 (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Taric VU concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej klasycznego Tarica 1 (w wykonaniu Kristiny Ness) Taric VU concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej klasycznego Tarica 2 (w wykonaniu Kristiny Ness) Taric VU concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej klasycznego Tarica 3 (w wykonaniu Kristiny Ness) Taric Bloodstone VU concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Tarica Krwawych Kamieni (w wykonaniu Larry'ego 'TheBravoRaya' Raya) Taric PoolParty splash concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Basenowego Tarica 1 (w wykonaniu Christiana Fella) Taric PoolParty splash concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Basenowego Tarica 2 (w wykonaniu Christiana Fella) Taric PoolParty splash concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Basenowego Tarica 3 (w wykonaniu Christiana Fella) LoL_Facebook_Icon_11.gif|Animowana naklejka dostępna na portalu facebook.com Stare umiejętności i skróci czas odnowy umiejętności o 2 sekundy. }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Taric przywołuje energię ziemi, przywracając zdrowie sobie i wybranemu sojusznikowi. | Opis 2 = Jeśli Taric leczy samego siebie, to uleczenie jest skuteczniejsze o 40%. 750 | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = }} : Taric wzmacnia swoją zbroje szlachetnymi kamieniami, zyskując premię do pancerza. Dodatkowo zyskuje on aurę, zwiększającą jego pancerz i pobliskich sojuszniczych bohaterów o . 1000 | Opis 2 = : Taric roztrzaskuje swoją kryształową zbroję, zadając obrażenia magiczne pobliskim wrogom i obniża wartość ich pancerzy na 4 sekundy. Taric traci dodatkowy pancerz, podczas odnowienia Roztrzaskania. 800 | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = }} sek. | Koszt = 75 many | Opis = : Taric wystrzeliwuje lśniącą kulę we wroga, ogłuszając go i zadając mu obrażenia magiczne zależne od dystansu przebytego pocisku. Rozbłysk zadaje więcej obrażeń, im bliżej celu znajduje się Taric. 625 1400 | Poziomy = }} : Taric uderza młotem w ziemię, zadając obrażenia magiczne wrogom w obszarze. 400 | Opis 2 = Dodatkowo przez 10 sekund emituje świetlną aurę, zapewniając premię do obrażeń ataku i mocy umiejętności sobie oraz połowę tej wartości sojusznikom. 1000 | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = }} złota, gdy w pobliżu jest 4 sojuszników. * Poświata działa na sojusznicze stwory. }} en:Taric/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów